


De Madrugadas

by PockyBeagle



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: La auta es la unica fan de este fandom, M/M, acompañenme en mi soledad, hay galletas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh ama a Tom. Y ama madrugar con él. No mucho más que añadir.</p><p>La unica del fandom Tom Hiddleston/Josh Horowitz. Vale la pena... es un lindo fandom. Vengan, no me dejen aquí sola, hay galletas (?) y un Tom jaja</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Madrugadas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola! Bueno, vengo a aportar a este fandom. A este inexistente fandom. Yo no sé como no es cannon con todo lo que hay ¬¬ 
> 
> Pero bueno, ojala alguien se anime a leer y los ame tanto como yo los amo. Que los amo mucho, incluso arrastré a Gise a que le gustara.
> 
> Y si alguien quiere rolearlos... coff.
> 
> En fin, mil gracias a Gisela por editarlo :D Un besaso, muñeca.
> 
> Enjoy!

**De Madrugadas**

  
  
Josh se despertó aún sintiéndose algo agotado. Esas eran horas en las que no solía estar consciente, había olvidado las ventanas abiertas y el sol se filtraba dándole justo en la cara. Ni bien abrió los ojos, se sintió completamente despabilado y su corazón empezó a latir sumamente rápido, igual que cada vez que lo veía. Tom estaba dormido a su lado, uno de sus marcados brazos cruzaba encima suyo, abrazándole sutilmente, el otro apretaba la almohada. El periodista se obligó a respirar lentamente, queriendo que eso ayude a calmar el revoltijo en el vientre. “Por favor, Josh, no es la primera vez que despertamos así. No deberías sentir todo esto. Llevamos tres meses viéndonos”, pensó. Pero seguía generándole demasiadas cosas. Tom Hiddleston era demasiado atractivo, se veía guapo hasta durmiendo... ni siquiera roncaba. ¿De verdad podía ser tan perfecto?  
  
Se quedó mirándole, como siempre hacía. Contemplando la perfecta piel, los delgados labios, las arqueadas pestañas, el pelo que se veía más desordenado y rizado que durante el día. Joder, aún no podía creer su suerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y esto sería sólo un genial y alargado sueño erótico-amoroso. Despertaría y, de nuevo, sus planes para la noche serían encargar pizza o comprar comida chatarra y ponerse a jugar video juegos (y no lo mal entiendan, sonaba genial), en vez de acurrucarse entre los brazos de su excelente amante. Al otro día, levantarse cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto, en vez de madrugar y ver a esa hermosura durmiendo.  
  
Con pocas ganas, se levantó de la cama, notó el brazo de Tom tanteando el espacio que su figura acababa de abandonar, antes de que se funda en el pecho de su dueño. Él se puso una remera de X-Men mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo, notó que obviamente no se veía tan bien como su amigo: tenía lagañas, el pelo hecho un desastre, la piel marcada por las sábanas. Menos mal que se despertó antes para arreglar su pequeño desastre. Se lavó el rostro y tanteó los lentes que, si mal no recordaba los había dejado allí... sus dedos chocaron con un mango y, cuando abrió los ojos, observó el cepillo de Tom. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó y lo colocó en el botiquín junto al suyo, pensando que allí suelto podría llenarse de bacterias. Al ver los cepillos uno al lado del otro, sintió un peculiar cosquilleo y ansiedad. Sería tan lindo que Tom se mudara allí, dejara su cepillo, su ropa, sus libros, sus cosas, su todo. Ver esos cepillos juntos, en vez del suyo desolado, le hacía pensar en un futuro en común. Un improbable futuro en común.  
  
Ah, pero eso no importaba. No iba a ponerse negativo. Haber tenido a Tom una vez ya lo consideraba un regalo. Llevar tres meses viéndose regularmente era extraordinario. No esperó que, luego de una vez, el inglés quisiera repetir, y luego de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Él siempre pensó que lo que pasó aquella lejana noche fue un desliz del actor, pero que fuera tan recurrente... ¿podría gustarle de verdad,  _de verdad_ , a Tom? Se miró nuevamente al espejo y suspiró. Mejor terminaba de hacer sus cosas y se iba al comedor.  
  
Una vez en la cocina, no dudó ni un minuto en tomar la harina, chocolate, azúcar, huevos y comenzar a preparar unas galletas. Tarareó la intro de Star Wars mientras ponía a calentar el horno. Se obligó a no fingir que tenía una espada láser en la mano; los años de costumbre eran difíciles de olvidar, pero más difícil era olvidar la cara de sorpresa de Tom cuando lo encontró una mañana, jugando con un cucharón, fingiendo que era un Jedi. Que el actor se riera y se uniera al juego, fingiendo una guerra que acabaría como batalla de besos en el sofá, no fue suficiente para superar el bochorno. Puso a hervir la pava para hacer un té para Tom y un café para él. Hacía unos días había comprado unas hierbas nuevas que la vendedora aseguraba que le daban el mejor sabor del mundo al té. Él no era fanático de esa infusión, por lo cual era curioso como toda la casa tenía distintas hebras, hierbas, saquitos y todo lo relacionado con el tema. Bueno, él compraría lo que sea que pudiera agradar a Tom.  
  
No iba a mentir, había buscado cómo preparar el mejor té en internet. La temperatura del agua, el tiempo de reposo, el tipo de vidrio que era adecuado. Se aprendió todo de memoria y practicó varias veces, igual él no era un buen catador. Tomó el termómetro que había comprado específicamente para ese asunto y, cuando el agua llegó a 75 grados, retiró la pava y empezó a preparar la infusión. Mientras tanto, las galletas estaban en el horno, el aroma empezaba a inundar la casa. Josh se mordió el labio conteniendo la sonrisa. Una vez, Tom había comentado que adoraba el olor a bizcochuelo o galletas recién horneadas. Seguramente le gustaría sentir ese olor ni bien despertara.  
  
Tomó su propia taza que tenía la forma de Arturito de Star Wars, ¡incluso venía con tapita que era la cabeza de Arturito!, y preparó su café. En un inicio, había tenido un especial cuidado escondiendo esa taza. Un día, Tom lo atrapó bebiendo de ella y comentó que era adorable. A Josh aún le ardían las mejillas al recordarlo. La taza de Tom era una negra, larga y elegante, alguien se la había regalado, él no le encontró un uso digno hasta que en algún momento le resultó muy obvio que esa elegante taza quedaba muy bien en las grandes y elegantes manos del actor inglés y que era adecuada para ser tocada por esos labios. El hombre una vez había mencionado que el té se tomaba en tacitas petizas, pero luego había dicho que adoraba la taza grande porque podía poner más té. Josh siempre se aseguraba de llenar la taza.  
  
Cuando sonó el reloj del horno, sacó las galletas y acomodó todo en una bandeja: las dos tazas, las galletas, azúcar, cuchara, y se dirigió al cuarto. Tom seguía dormido, enroscado en la almohada. Josh caminó tan delicadamente como pudo, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, junto al actor. Miró su taza un momento antes de tomarla y llevarla consigo. No sabía si despertar a Tom, no sabía si Tom quería desayunar en la cama, no sabía si quería que él le acompañara. Ver las galletas ahora resultaba algo patético pero... pero Tom abrió perezosamente los ojos y cualquier pensamiento de Josh se borró. La sensación de cosquillas en su vientre se acentuó y, si se sentó en la cama, fue porque sentía que las rodillas iban a fallarle. Se hubiera caído, seguro que sí, cuando el hombre le sonrió perezosamente y con cariño, con una mueca que debía ser ilegal a esa hora de la mañana por lo perfecta que era.  
  
Josh apenas alcanzó a dejar la taza en la mesa de noche, antes de que los brazos de su “amigo” lo jalaran a la cama. Los ojos celestes lo miraban con atención y él sentía el corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando Tom se acercó con la obvia intención de besarlo. Sus mejillas ardieron y la boca le tembló de ansiedad, esperó y esperó, contando los latidos que pasaban antes de que sus bocas se unieran. Pero siguió esperando y nada pasó, cuando abrió los ojos el inglés lucía avergonzado-Perdón, aún no me cepille los di...-Josh no le dejó acabar, la adrrenalina instalada en su estómago le obligó a actuar y unió sus bocas en un beso desesperado. Nah, Tom ni siquiera tenía mal aliento, era perfecto. Sabor amargo, pero perfecto.  
  
Tras unos segundos, minutos, o quizás horas, Tom se apartó con pereza. Su rostro, con los ojos aún cerrados, pareció seguir una trayectoria marcada por su nariz. Cuando vio la bandeja de galletas, hizo un ruido extraño, de emoción-Oh, dios, Josh, ¡galletas!-y lo dijo en un tono que bien pudo haber sido: “Oh, Josh, mira, un unicornio”. El periodista no se sorprendió cuando lo vio enderezarse y tomar una galleta entre sus manos y llevarla a su boca. La forma en la que la comía era hipnótica, sus labios queriendo capturar un gran pedazo, sus ojos fijos en una chispa de chocolate-. Está deliciosa-murmuró, apresurando otra mordida. La forma en la que se desesperaba por comer cosas dulces era algo que a Josh lo enternecía muchísimo. Igual, su glotonería le ganó a su ternura, ya que segundos después se estiró a tomar una galleta porque, si las dejaba a manos de Tom, seguro desaparecerían sin que probara ninguna.  
  
-Me quedaron buenas-comentó mientras masticaba, el sonido que hizo Tom le hizo mirarle sobresaltado. Fue un sonido símil al de un orgasmo.  
  
-¿Las hiciste tú? Están deliciosas. Oh, mi dulce repostero-Josh se puso un poco nervioso cuando las manos de Tom buscaron abrazarle, apoderándose de sus caderas. La piel se erizó al instante, él quiso cubrirse con las sábanas. Tom tenía esa manía de agarrar con fuerza su carne, concretamente las partes que Josh sentía que le sobraban. Siempre lo agarraba de las caderas o del trasero o de las piernas y esos dedos buscaban enterrarse en él. En momentos así, él pensaba que más que comer galletas debería estar haciendo una dieta. Tom no parecía notarlo, lo jalaba con más ganas, siempre buscando apoyar sus enormes manos donde más carne hubiera.  
  
-Tom, por dios... déjame jalar las sábanas-protestó, queriendo cubrirse cuando las manos ajenas quisieron quitarle los calzoncillos. El actor sonrió contra su oreja.  
  
-No seas tímido-le regañó bajito-. Esto sería más fácil si usaras los bóxers que te regalé. Te pones esa ropa interior enorme y yo quiero tocar tu piel. Mi dulce repostero-Josh tembló al sentir unos besos en su cuello, sabía que Tom sólo estaba buscando ser cariñoso, pero igual su piel reaccionaba casi al instante, erizándose y generándole cosquilleos. Tom tenía demasiado poder sobre él.  
  
-Se está enfriando tu té-comentó, queriendo distraerse con eso. El actor ignoró su comentario hasta que su brazo izquierdo pareció encontrar una posición cómoda en la cadera de Josh. Una vez que el brazo estuvo rodeando la voluptuosa cadera, el otro se estiró a tomar la taza y darle un sorbo.  
  
-Todo está genial, cariño-comentó, Josh se estiró para tomar su propia taza y, cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los celestes ajenos, estos estaban plagados de ternura. Él se limitó a alzar la ceja, sin poder evitar poner esa sonrisa de adoración que siempre era para Tom. El actor ladeó la cabeza y lo contempló un momento-Si sigues así, querré quedarme para siempre aquí-murmuró y se inclinó a besar el hombro de su amante. Josh sintió su piel arder, desde la zona donde lo había besado subiendo por su cuerpo hasta el rostro, haciéndo que se ruborice. Un nuevo beso fue depositado en su mejilla y él dejó escapar una risa un poco avergonzada. A veces era difícil adaptarse a las constantes muestras del cariño que solía hacer el inglés.  
  
-No creo que tú toleraras mi estilo de vida. No salgo a correr y como mucho, terminarías engordando y no podrías dormir porque me gusta jugar video juegos hasta tarde. Sin mencionar mi activa vida sexual, te sentirías abrumado-bromeó, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que él no sería feliz si Tom viviera allí. No quería imaginarse las cosas lindas que podrían compartir, porque mientras más lo hacía, más anhelaba una vida juntos y sabía que eso era imposible. Tom se rió de su último comentario.  
  
-A mí también me gusta comer y puedo aceptar un par de kilos si eso significa comer lo que cocinas. Es delicioso. Además, podríamos ejercitarnos aquí, en la cama... y me enseñarías a jugar videojuegos. Dormiríamos juntos, me encanta dormir contigo, eres tan tibio.  
  
-No sigas diciendo esas cosas o me las creeré-susurró, prohibiéndose a sí mismo crearse más ilusiones al respecto, no se quería enamorar más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Quizás debas creértelas-susurró a su oreja, y Josh, como siempre que tenía a Tom cerca, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, cada vello de su piel erizándose. “No te enamores más, Josh, no más. O no podrás contenerlo, no podrás no decírselo y acabarás destrozado”-. Seríamos muy felices-susurró de nuevo y luego lo rodeó más con su firme brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo.  
  
Él se dejó atraer, se acurrucó, sintiendo sus calores fundirse. ¿De qué servía prohibirse a sí mismo crear ilusiones? Total, ya estaba total y perdidamente enamorado-Seguramente lo sería, pero ya no hables. Si sigues diciendo esas cosas vas a enamorarme-susurró muy bajito, casi avergonzado. Los dedos ajenos crisparon contra su piel.  
  
-Quizás deberías-susurró, bajando el rostro para mirar su taza de té. Josh se quedó cautivado por las hermosas pestañas que hacían sombra sobre sus mejillas. Tom se mordió el labio, aún sin mirarlo, una sonrisa intentando ser contenida en sus perfectos labios-. Creo que yo ya lo estoy-y Josh no supo qué pasó, puede ser que tembló, o que gimió, o que lloró. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasó con su cuerpo, pero sí supo que su alma quiso abandonar su cuerpo de pura emoción. La sintió escapar por sus labios, queriendo viajar por toda la habitación por la agitación que esas palabras que había escuchado. Y que el alma abandone tu cuerpo no debían ser muy buenas noticias, significaba que iba a morir, aunque en este caso fuera de felicidad. Nunca más literal.  
  
Por suerte, los labios de Tom se posaron sobre los suyos devolviéndole el alma a su lugar. Fue consciente de nuevo de sí mismo: su corazón latiendo rápido, la respiración agitada, los brazos ansiosos abrazando al actor, su boca murmurando declaraciones dentro de ese beso, su pecho estallando de felicidad.  
  
Él quiso quedarse así, besándose por el resto de su vida. Y, si tenía suerte, quizás lo harían.

**Author's Note:**

> dejo imagenes como inspiración. Para los que no les gusta Josh... ¿cómo no les puede gustar si ama a Tom? mal. Lo re ama
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/07/7d/16/077d16d883a96fc0f34bc8aed1793270.jpg
> 
> y Tom... bueno. Para mi hay pasa algo, digan lo que digan.   
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/71ad77f8ba7adf160c581e17ad473bcb/tumblr_inline_nwkohniUFz1rsmpyb_500.jpg
> 
> ojala les haya gustado :D y comenten, aunque no les gustara. Y escriban algo, alguien, quien sea xD
> 
> Un beso a todos! Gracias por leer.


End file.
